


Caught

by butterbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, cumslut!kagami, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butterbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds a suspicious looking DVD in their bedroom and makes the mistake of watching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“Don’t forget to buy onions,” Kagami reminded Aomine. His arms were folded and his look was one of a mother with a trouble child. 

“I know, I know!” Aomine replied. He stood after he tied his shoes and turned around to grin and peck Kagami on the lips. “Don’t miss me too much!”

“Don’t be an idiot!” Kagami sputtered, a generous blush crawling up his face. He watched as Aomine smiled and closed the door behind himself. Kagami let out a breath and had to fight his inner instinct to swing the door open and give Aomine one of the biggest kisses of his life.

He could do that when he got back. Now, he had a whole apartment to clean – and that wasn’t an easy task - seeing as how he was living with Aomine Daiki.

Kagami stood in front of the living room, feather duster in hand. He let out a sigh this time. This was going to take a while. He got to work as fast as possible, zipping through the living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and finally, bedroom.

Their bedroom was modest. A king bed sat in the middle (because they were huge fully grown men who could fit in nothing else) and a nightstand to the side. There was a small walk-in closet and navy blue curtains that covered the windows. A small TV sat comfortably on top of a dresser facing the bed. Sometimes, before bed (or before sex) they would watch a movie or a show. It was nice. 

The room was a mess, however. Clothes were strewn all over the place from wild nights (which still brought a blush to Kagami’s face) and there were movie DVD cases and other things across the floor. 

Kagami started with the clothes. He picked up jeans and basketball shorts, along with a pair of boxers that didn’t… look so clean. Crinkling his nose, Kagami threw them into the laundry basket in their closet, making a mental note to do the laundry later that night.

Next were the other things. He picked up multiple DVDs of recorded basketball games and a few games for the Xbox they had outside in the living room.

Then he came across a DVD case that had no title or name. The case was black and the inside held a DVD in pristine condition. Curious, Kagami examined the box a little further. There were no hints as to what it was and frankly, Kagami was not a patient or uninterested person.

Maybe he could watch five minutes of whatever-it-was. 

He popped the DVD into their DVD player and turned on the TV. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, determined to watch only a couple minutes. He had other things to do.

The screen showed up blue and a small dialog box read, “Continue from last play or start from beginning?”

Kagami’s eyebrows rose. He chose the first option using the remote in his hand.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with loud groans and moans. Kagami nearly dropped his remote, but turned the volume down and then let the remote fall onto the carpeted floor. What in the actual hell was going on here?

A small blonde was currently on screen, tears brimming bright round eyes and legs spread wide open. A rather large man, a little tanner with dark hair and dark eyes was pushing himself, or rather, his cock, into the smaller one.

“Ah…too big!” The smaller one exclaimed. He panted through the penetration. “Slower, please go slower!”

The bigger man growled, “I don’t think so.”

Kagami sat, frozen. This was a _gay porn video_. He watched with fascination and slight revulsion at how painful the penetration looked. And, oh God, did Kagami see some blood?

_This is me everytime_ , he thought to himself. But despite the inner struggle, physically, it seemed Kagami was enjoying the view the camera was giving him. His shorts were becoming impossibly tight with every thrust and groan on screen. He tried to will it down, but it wasn’t working. 

Kagami wondered, was this DVD really Aomine’s? It definitely wasn’t the redhead’s. Sure, Kagami had seen Aomine walk around with gravure magazines with his beloved Mai-chan, but he never expected a porn video, and a _gay_ one to boot.

“Oh, shit,” Kagami breathed as the TV showed the blonde flipped onto his knees and elbows and taking the cock doggy style. The camera moved to behind the larger man and an obscene view of his cock was seen moving in and out of the small ass. The quality was so nice Kagami could make out the veins on the darker man’s dick.

Kagami felt his fingers twitching to stroke his own erection. He couldn’t even imagine Aomine watching this. He couldn’t even imagine _himself_ watching this, and yet here he was. He bit his lip slightly. Aomine wasn’t going to be home for …a while. It was enough time, right? He could jack off, if only for a little bit. 

Kagami took a deep breath, eyes still on the TV screen, and pulled down his shorts.

He had to admit – jacking off seemed forbidden. Usually, Aomine and Kagami would fuck till they couldn’t stand and that was the end of it. But with the thought that Aomine might come home and _catch him_ , it was so … thrilling. Kagami gripped his fingers around his cock, reveling in the cold touch.

He let out a small pant as he began to stroke himself. He kept his eyes on the older man. Kagami was surprised when he thought the bigger guy reminded him of Aomine. Tan skin and built to perfection. A huge dick and he was domineering. Kagami bit his lip and started to move his hand faster.

Kagami palmed the head of his dick, instantly regretting the fact that he had started in the middle of the video. A groan was pulled out of Kagami after he watched a particularly hard thrust.

“Cum inside,” the smaller boy whimpered.

Kagami growled. Shit, there was going to be cum? 

It was an… embarrassing fetish of Kagami’s, cum. Honestly; he hadn’t planned for it and never thought of it. He wasn’t gay at first, but then he realized that he really was attracted more to males who were dominant and more _fun_ than women. And then he met Aomine and everything turned 180. 

Aomine was everything Kagami could dream of, though he’d never admit it aloud. Aomine was loud and obnoxious, yet could be humorous and sweet. He was a big snuggler and could not, for the life of him, do anything right. It was endearing.

Aomine was the one who started this fetish. He once said that, “Kagami, I bet your face would look amazing with cum.”

“What?!” Kagami’s had jaw dropped. “What the hell are you-“

“Let me cum on your face. Just once. I swear I’ll do the dishes after.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed, but he was feeling particularly tired that day. Maybe just that once and then Aomine would do the rest of the chores. “Fine, but not only the dishes. Laundry. Cleaning.”

“Fuck yes!” Aomine had exclaimed. And then he came that night, almost explosively, his semen dripping down the arch of Kagami’s nose and near his lip. On instinct, as if the cum were something sweet and delectable, like honey, Kagami licked the cum that had landed near his lips.

And it hadn’t tasted so bad.

So Kagami was a pushover regarding it. Aomine would push for him to cum in different places. On his abdomen, his neck, his nipples, his ass, his back. It was never ending. And it turned Kagami into, essentially, a cum slut. Aomine always marveled at how sexy Kagami became when it came to his sperm. 

Kagami let out a shuddering breath when he saw that both of the boy’s climaxes were approaching. He moved his hand at a lightning speed, desperate to reach his peak as soon as they reached theirs. He swallowed as he felt his precum move with his thrusts and he fucked his own hand eagerly.

He groaned, “Ah, fuck,” when the smaller boy came on screen. The white fluid was spurting from his dick and Kagami was aroused beyond belief. The boy was quivering in pleasure and soon the older man followed through. Kagami could see the pulsing of the man’s dick and the tightness of his balls as he ejaculated.

_Fucking shit_ , Kagami thought to himself. 

He wasn’t that experienced in porn or anything. When he was younger he just jacked off to release, but that was until he met Aomine. From then on, it was sex; dirty, kinky, sex.

When the darker man pulled out of the smaller one, Kagami whimpered. The cum was starting to leak out of the blonde’s ass and it was hot. The sperm was thick and white, and Kagami yearned for it. Kagami could practically feel it; he could feel and imagine Aomine’s cum inside him, threatening to spill out.

Shit, _if only_.

Kagami was breathing hard and he felt emptiness in his backside. He debated grabbing the lube from the drawer to finger himself. It wouldn’t take long. He was practically at orgasm anyway. He watched as credits (what, porn had credits?) scrolled down the TV. 

Kagami gritted his teeth, reluctant to let go of his arousal to peruse his drawer, but he had to. He knew cumming from just his dick wasn’t enough anymore. He had _Aomine_ to thank for that.

As Kagami stood straight to look for the lube he happened to come across a creeper.

_Well, speak of the fucking devi_ l.

Kagami was a deer in headlights. Aomine stood at the door, his shoulder leaning on the frame. His boner was clearly visible through his shorts.

“Did you enjoy it?” Aomine asked, smirk ever present.

Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but closed it right up. He knew no words could excuse his actions. God, was Aomine going to start ranting? Saying that “what, my dick wasn’t enough for you?” Was he going to punish Kagami (actually, fuck, that didn’t sound half bad)?

Aomine sauntered over slowly to Kagami. “Didn’t take you as the type to watch porn.”

“S-shut up! You know it wasn’t mine!”

“Oh?” Aomine’s eyebrows rose innocently, “But you were watching it?”

“I-I…” Kagami struggled to come up with a coherent excuse. His dick was pulsing for release and with Aomine in front of him; it wasn’t much easier to think. 

“I see you were enjoying the cum. Were you jealous?”

Aomine was closer.

“Did you want it to be you? Huge dick up your ass and cum running down your thighs?”

Kagami closed his eyes and hissed. Dirty talk was another… fetish of his, as Aomine was well aware.

“Are you going to answer me? Or I can leave you to it and I’ll go wait in the living room.”

The redhead could practically feel Aomine’s breath against his neck.

“What do you want, Kagami?”

Kagami’s hands were shaking. His whole entire body was quaking with excitement and all his hairs were standing on end. _This_ is what he loved. The thrill, the obscenity, the pleasure; it was what Kagami craved daily.

“I want you,” Kagami whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I want you, fucker!” Kagami said, his voice an octave lower than it usually was. 

Aomine frowned, “Wasn’t so polite, but I’ll take it as an invitation.”

Kagami felt himself sag in relief, but let out a surprised yelp when he was thrown nearly five feet onto the bed. He looked up and saw Aomine. The man’s face was feral and the darkness of his eyes only aided to make Kagami harder.

“You asked for it, I’ll give it to you,” Aomine smirked. Kagami shuddered.

Aomine stripped quickly, his pants on the floor and shirt thrown somewhere unknown. Aomine nearly ripped off his boxers and he stood, proud and confident. Kagami licked his lips and proceeded to strip himself off. He blushed as he felt Aomine’s gaze. Kagami sighed a little when he threw the clothes on the floor. His cleaning up never seemed to make a difference.

“Suck me,” Aomine growled. He crawled onto the bed and determined his position.

He pushed Kagami onto his back and brought his dick right on top of the redhead’s face. Kagami didn’t want to give in so easily, but he had been so close to cumming, he just wanted the feeling back.

So he gave in.

Kagami put his arms on Aomine’s thighs, loving the feeling of the tan skin under his hands. He slowly circled Aomine’s tip with his tongue and ran it down his length. Kagami took pleasure in the fact that he heard Aomine’s breath hitch. Kagami continued to tease, but eventually got tired of it. He brought nearly the entire girth of Aomine’s dick into his mouth and throat and _sucked_. Aomine seemed to buck into the pressure.

Kagami brought up his right hand to gently massage at Aomine’s balls. 

“Mm, fuck,” Aomine breathed. “Your blowjobs are the best.”

Kagami bobbed his head as fast as he was able in such a neck straining position. But soon, Kagami wasn’t doing any work. His head was back on the cushioning of the mattress and Aomine was essentially fucking his face.

Aomine’s hands were gripping tightly at Kagami’s red hair and he was thrusting his hips desperately. Kagami simply tried to not gag.

Aomine groaned and Kagami could feel it, the incoming climax. He wanted it and his cock twitched at the thought of it spurting out of Aomine’s dick, flowing down his throat and falling in droplets onto his tongue.

“Do you want me to cum?” Aomine asked through ragged breaths.

Kagami whined.

Aomine slowed his thrusting and looked down, his face haggard with the delay of release. He took in Kagami’s red glazed eyes and the man’s rough breathing.

“Where do you want it, Kagami?”

Kagami gulped and Aomine hissed at the pleasure the action brought. Kagami closed his eyes for a little bit before opening them. His eyes were definitely coated with a look of lust. He mumbled something, though it was difficult to understand with Aomine’s dick in his mouth. Aomine cringed.

The dark haired man pulled out and repeated his question, “Where do you want it?”

Kagami was panting hard. He swallowed thickly, “In my mouth.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Please_.”

Aomine grinned ferociously, “Open up.”

Aomine went back to thrusting. His head was thrown back and he was back into the rhythm of impending orgasm. It was coming fast and Aomine wasn’t sure if he wanted to thrust it deep down Kagami’s throat or not. But the redhead had asked for mouth. The cum slut wanted it on his tongue where he could taste it.

Aomine decided to oblige.

“Here it comes,” Aomine groaned. He pulled out slightly and moaned as he released ribbon after ribbon of his semen into Kagami’s mouth.

Kagami’s dick pulsed uncontrollably. His red eyes were trained on the dick in front of him, concentrating so hard on the viscous liquid that was filling his mouth, that he nearly went cross-eyed. 

Aomine pulled out and he panted a couple times at the intensity of his climax. He watched as his lover closed his mouth and eyes rolled back in pleasure. He watched as Kagami swallowed, as his adam’s apple bobbed. He watched as a small dribble of cum slid down Kagami’s chin.

Aomine growled, “You are too fucking hot, Kagami.”

Kagami gave him a look of pure ecstasy.

Aomine jumped off the bed with the grace of a panther and dug through the nightstand for the lube. He emerged victorious and once again felt the bed dip under his weight. Kagami was stroking himself quite viciously. It wasn’t hard to tell that the redhead was aching to have his own orgasm. Aomine smirked. He was going to give his lover the best fuck of his life.

Aomine asked, “How do you want it?”

Kagami stopped moving and he looked Aomine straight in the eye, his embarrassment gone in the face of lust.

“Like the video.”

Aomine nodded. Damn, that video thing was a good idea. He’d have to thank Kise for it later. Aomine lubed up his fingers and watched with ravenous eyes as Kagami spread his legs. Aomine kissed up his calf and up his thigh before he pushed in a finger.

Kagami panted. Fingers weren’t enough at this point. His hole clenched around Aomine’s fingers and Kagami started to unwound when he felt his lover exploring. Slim fingers probed inside him until they found it – the spot that could make the redhead arch his back. Aomine only hit it a couple times; the man wanted Kagami to feel the pleasure from his cock not from his digits. Aomine slicked himself with more lube, careful with the amount because he didn’t want to hurt his lover. 

As Aomine entered, Kagami shut his eyes and truly felt the mingled pain and pleasure of being stretched. The burn was good, hot and delicious. Kagami was so on-end he could feel almost every detail of his lover’s cock. 

In one thrust, the blue-haired man was seated inside Kagami. Kagami was breathing hard and Aomine took in his lover. He thrusted a few times shallowly, allowing Kagami to just get used to himself. The wild-out-of-control sex could come later. Right now, Aomine wanted Kagami to be sensitive enough to feel _everything_.

“Mmm, ngh!” Kagami groaned, “Shit, go faster already!”

Aomine blew out hot breath. “Fine.”

In a second, Kagami was turned around onto doggy position. Kagami was not entirely ready for the onslaught that was Aomine.

Aomine pulled back his hips only to thrust his dick back in quickly, As Aomine fucked Kagami into oblivion, his hands explored and scratched down Kagami’s back. He felt bliss looking at the redness of Kagami’s sun-kissed skin from the scratches. The expanse of skin in front of him was erotic. Kagami’s back muscles were impressive and his skin was so flawless, gleaming from sweat. 

Aomine pounded into his lover, finally feeling that high of an upcoming climax. Hi pace was erratic; Aomine was more thrusting fast than actually setting up a rhythm. He moved in and out and sometimes kept his dick inside and grinded.

Kagami threw his head back and arched his back, desperate to take his boyfriend in deeper, _harder_. 

“How does it feel Kagami?”

Kagami opened his mouth but all that escaped were pants.

“I’m fucking you like a dog, you’re a dog in heat, you slut.”

The redhead responded accordingly. His ass tightened to the words and he bit his lip to keep the moans from escaping.

“It feels good, doesn’t it? My dick in your ass. I’m gonna cum deep inside you,” Aomine continued to growl.

Kagami closed his eyes and could imagine it. His hands crumpled the sheets into a ball and he breathed through his nose. Shit, his dick was so hard, Kagami felt like he was going to explode.

Aomine gripped Kagami’s hips harder and loved the thought that his fingers were going to bruise his lover. 

“Cumming,” Aomine barked, his voice barely a whisper. He hadn’t even known his orgasm would hit him so fast. Maybe it was the fact that he caught his lover jacking off. Maybe it was the fact that Kagami was drooling, desperate for release. Either way, Aomine let himself go. He buried himself deep into Kagami, as promised, and came. He grunted, “Fuck, yes!”

Kagami let out a satisfied moan as he felt Aomine empty himself. Kagami felt it all, the pulsing of Aomine’s cock, the warmth of the cum, Aomine’s fingers that were rubbing all over his body as the blue-haired man came.

It pushed Kagami over the edge. Kagami gritted his teeth and made a noise through his throat. His orgasm was beyond amazing. He had been holding back for too long since the porn and when he felt himself ejaculate he was on cloud nine. Ribbons of his semen landed on the bed.

Aomine watched with satisfaction as Kagami’s entire body quaked in post-coital pleasure. He slid out slowly.

Kagami fell onto his stomach, momentarily forgetting that he had cum all over the sheets. He let out an exhausted breath and his butt twitched at the feeling of Aomine’s cum threatening to come out.

“That was good,” Aomine grinned.

Kagami glared, “Why did you have a porno?”

“Kise.”

“What!” 

“Mmm…” Aomine shrugged. He was still grinning like an idiot.

Kagami rolled his eyes and he grunted when he stood up against the headboard. “Milk in the refrigerator?”

“Mmhm.”

“Ice cream in freezer?”

“Yup.”

“Did you buy onions?”

“…dammit.”

Kagami gave Aomine an exasperated look. “Go buy the onions!” 

“Ugh, dammit! Fine!” Aomine huffed and went to the bathroom to rinse himself before he left. “Only because I love you, you bastard,” Aomine called out when he left the apartment. 

Kagami replied, “I’m the one that cooks, idiot!” Kagami sat motionless on the bed, staring at the TV screen that read, “Start from beginning?”

Kagami looked down at himself and observed the cum that was drying on his stomach. He bit his lip when he felt and saw Aomine’s cum dribble out from his ass.

God, it was a good thing he made Aomine leave or else Kagami wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from asking for another round. He didn’t want to give the smug bastard the satisfaction. Kagami eyed the TV screen. He had it in him for another round.

Maybe he should start the video from the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty, someone cleanse me! 
> 
> Cumslut!Kagami is the best Kagami.


End file.
